


Long way home

by Lilly0



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Hina's way home Ryo calls him. He wants it now! Hina lets Ryo manipulate him into this but decides not to go without some teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long way home

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pretty old story - two or even three years old.

“Ryo, where are you?” Hina frowned slightly. The latter had just called him while he was on his way back home.  
  
“I’m lying in our bed.” Ryo answered lazily, something in his voice making Hina feel suspicious immediately  
  
He blinked at his phone in confusion, shaking his head a bit. “What are you doing in bed right now? It’s way too early to go to sleep…"  
  
Ryo snickered, his voice vibrating against the phone. “Waiting for you…” he sounded husky, more than usual. Though Hina wanted to stay calm, he felt unusually affected by it. “I’m being bad…” Ryo teased.   
  
“Ryo…” Hina turned around, smiling warily at the taxi driver. “I’m sitting in a taxi right now.”  
  
“So? I want you now... Shingo, I want to feel you inside me...”  
  
“Idiot…” Hina frowned. “I can’t.” The sigh Ryo sent him through the phone made him shiver a bit, making him curse the moment when he got together with this bothersome kid. “I’m back in ten minutes! Then we can... eh... talk about it.”  
  
“I’m naked. And I’m touching myself now.” Ryo mumbled into the phone, ignoring Hina’s voice of reason, his hands moving down to his crotch.   
  
“DON’T!” Hina huffed, lowering his voice immediately afterwards. “I mean... give me a moment.” He sighed in frustration, making the taxi-driver drop him at the next corner, deciding to go home by foot. Far away, in a distant corner of his mind, he wondered how Ryo was able to always manipulate him into giving him what he wanted. He stretched a bit once was standing on the street. It would take him a bit longer to get home now, approximately half an hour. “I’m going to make you pay for that later.” he grumbled once he was walking down the street. “I swear, I will.”  
  
Ryo chuckled, obviously gloating over his success. “That’s okay.”  
  
Hina frowned deeply, before a smirk appeared on his face. “Ryo...are you listening?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Much to Hina's satisfaction, Ryo sounded very attentive and eager. He grinned, but kept his voice low and deep. "Don’t touch yourself until I tell you to!”  
  
“But..." Ryo bit his lips, before he pulled his hand away again. "Okay."   
  
To Hina’s joy Ryo sounded rather reluctant about that, but apparently obeyed. “Good, you are naked?”  
  
“Almost…” Ryo answered, his voice sounding excited now. “Just wearing my pants.”  
  
“Get rid of them.”  
  
“Yes.” Ryo obeyed immediately slipping out of his pants and dropping them on the floor.  
  
Hina sneered a bit. “Pick them up again and put them into the basket. I hate it when clothes are lying around on the floor.”  
  
Ryo pouted at that, making Hina chuckle at the other end of the phone. He knew his guy way too well, really. “Did you do it?”  
  
“Yes, I did.” Ryo’s voice sounded husky again, the tune of Hina’s voice and the way he was voicing out his commands was sending tingles through his body.  
  
“You are excited, aren’t you?” Hina whispered. “I can tell it… you want me to touch you, to fuck you. You are so beautiful, Ryo, But I’m not here yet, so no one is touching you. Don’t dare to.” He paused. “Open the bedside drawer. Take out the lube”  
  
Ryo nodded his head, angling for the little bottle. “Found it…”  
  
“I want you to get on your knees.” Hina mumbled, trying to hold back his own excitement. Gladly it was late at night… and his trousers were wide, otherwise he would be in some troubles right now. “Imagine it’s me… my fingers.” Hina mumbled in a low voice. “Use some lube. Not too much though.” He grinned. “I know about how much there was before. I will see if you used too much of it.”  
  
“Yes Shingo, I understand.” Ryo spread some of the lube on his fingers, rubbing it between them for a moment to warm it up.   
  
“I’ll prepare you now.” Hina continued, his voice low and calm. “I’ll have you on your knees, because we both love it that way. I’ll slick your hole up, stretching you to prepare you for what’s coming next. You are so tight…” He breathed out. “...but still, I’m using two fingers at once.”  
  
“But Shingo…” Ryo whined, while a shiver of anticipation and anxiety ran through him.  
  
“You have been a bad boy.” Hina teased. “I’m not going to go easy on you.”  
  
“Yes.” Ryo moaned slightly at that, his legs shivering a bit when he pushed two fingers into his hole.

“You are looking so hot Ryo. And you are so tight… It feels so hot inside of you.” Hina whispered. “Tell me how you feel…”   
  
“It hurts a bit…” Ryo mumbled, his voice almost dripping with sex. Hina had never met someone who was able to talk like that, in this intense way. “…but it feels good too, because it’s you. I love it when you do that to me…”  
  
Hina’s breath was going heavier by that, he could already see the picture in front of him, Ryo on his knees, waiting for him. Something in his head clicked at that. “I love to fuck you, always.” He mumbled. “Normal, rough, from behind, letting you ride me. How do you want it today?”  
  
“Fuck me hard.” Ryo demanded, his voice making Hina bite his lips in anticipation.  
  
“Fine. Then I don’t want you to complain” he answered firmly. “Close your eyes. I want you to feel it… how I am touching your skin… it’s so soft. I’m kissing your neck, your back, scratching your skin with my teeth. It tastes sweaty and almost sweet.”  
  
Ryo shivered at that, a moan escaping his lips. “Shingo…”  
  
“I’m rubbing your butt now, heating up your sensitive skin, before I’ll add another finger. I’m always careful though it might stretch you a bit too much now. I won’t overdo it.”  
  
Ryo hissed slightly at that, his breath going faster now.   
  
“I’ll scissor them, curl them, to stretch you properly. I’m rubbing your back soothingly.” Hina whispered. “I'm massaging your hips and butt. You look so stunning from behind...” he continued, his voice sounding soothingly now. Ryo moaned slightly at that, his eyes closed, feeling as if Hina was right next to him, stroking and touching him. “Yes…” he breathed out.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Hina wanted to know  
  
“I want you!” Ryo begged. “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
“I’ll take my time with preparing you, teasing you, no matter how much you want it.” Hina smiled teasingly. “I tell you how much I love you, while I’m searching for your spot. When I find it, you will almost go crazy under my touches. I won't give you a break.”  
  
Ryo breathed in sharply at that, he was following Hina’s orders exactly, knowing his own body he soon found his spot, pushing against it now. He moaned almost desperately at that. “Oh my god, Shingo…”  
  
“Remember not to touch yourself.” Hina ordered, smirking a bit. He could almost see it in front of him how Ryo was reaching out for his cock. “Do you feel it? How I push you over the edge with only my fingers.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How you are going insane under my touches? Do you want more and more? Are you begging for me already?”  
  
“Yes.” Ryo nodded his head desperately. “I’m begging you to fuck me. Please…”  
  
Hina smiled, sounding content and pleased. “Do you feel how you are approaching your orgasm?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Hina grinned at that. “Fine, now pull your fingers out again and wait for me to come home.” He snickered. “And I don’t want to hear any complaints.”  
  
“But Shingo!” Ryo whined.  
  
“No complaints.” Hina huffed. “I told you I would make you pay for that and you agreed.” He grinned, closing his cell phone and hanging up without any further explanation. He checked on his watch, before he started to hurry down the street. 15 minutes away from home. This would definitely turn out to be a very pleasant evening…


End file.
